


Beautiful and Blonde

by Fallenangel87



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Avery is real, Backhanding, Body Modification, Boys in Skirts, Brother/Brother Incest, Child Abuse, Choking, Dancer AU, Dancing, Dark Character, Depression, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Emotional Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Force Choking, Forced Feminization, Forced Piercings, Forced Pregnancy, Height Differences, Height Kink, Hickeys, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Intersex, Intersex Character, Lace Panties, Love Bites, M/M, Major Height Difference, Mental Abuse, Needles, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pain, Painful Sex, Panties, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Patrick loves Avery, Piercings, Pink Panties, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Solipsism, Somnophilia, Stalking, Teen Pregnancy, Tongue Piercings, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vic is 13 at the beginning, Vicpat, a lot of smut, belly button piercing, controlling partners, controlling patrick, do not read, hairpulling, the bowers gang loves Avery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: Hey, guys, quick note before this starts; I've been so busy lately and I felt guilty about not updating this, so I wrote up a small chapter to add in that's not really with the storyline. Please let me know what you all think of this.WARNING: this chapter does contain strongly hinted at incest between Patrick and Avery, if that's not your thing, you can skip over this chapter





	1. Chapter 1

A lot of people take up hobbies to forget about their own troubles, to not feel so broken inside or so much of an empty shell of the person they once saw when they looked into the mirror. Victor Criss was definitely one of those people, one of the ones who just wanted a distraction from how much it hurt him on the inside. Being raised by a crazy mother who treated you as nothing more than an extension of herself and a father that hated you for it would make you need something to distract yourself. Vic’s mother was a cruel woman, though Vic struggled especially with her because he knew she didn’t mean to be. She was just a beauty queen past her prime and she had wanted a daughter, a little girl who could enter pageants and be a repeat of the winner she was. However, she had only a son and she had just refused to accept it. So she pretended as though she had a daughter, she primped his hair and did his makeup, she’d insist on calling him Vicki and he just took it. He never said no to his mother, never said no to her manicuring his nails or dressing him up, never said no to her calling him princess and pretty boy. He just took all of it from her and endured the worse names that his father called him, the way he looked at him and the way he shoved him around. It was hard, his father wanted a son and his mother wanted a daughter. There was no way to make both of them happy. When he wanted to distract himself from everything, he tried to pick something that at least one of his parents wanted; he wasn’t good at any sport, so he moved onto his mother’s wants and took up dancing. He was amazing at it too, plenty of people said so and he put in a lot of effort to be a good dancer. There just wasn’t that high of a demand for broken-hearted dancers who smoked like a chimney in their free time. That didn’t matter to Vic, all that mattered was that it was something to take away the pain and it gave him something to be doing other than being a “bitter disappointment” to both of his parents at home every day.


	2. Chapter 2

Different things were interesting for different people, some find insects interesting and some find quantum physics to be interesting, most everyone could say that they found something interesting. There weren’t very many things in the world that Patrick found interesting, however. Sure, dissecting animals was fairly interesting and everyone knew he found fire to be one of the most interesting things in the world. That was until he noticed a new dancer showing up at the studio across the street from the coffee shop he frequented, a small boy with bleached hair and bags under his eyes. Patrick spent the next few weeks learning everything he could about the boy, what times he came and left, how he never spoke to anyone else, how he would sometimes get an iced coffee after he danced. How his eyes were a pretty shade of brown and shifted everywhere as he moved, how his roots were never given time to be shown through the mop of blonde dye, how he lingered and Patrick eventually found out the path he took back to his house. It was a big house, two stories and the off-white colour expanded for what seemed like forever both ways. The grass was always mown down perfectly with meticulously trimmed hedges and a tree that led straight up to Vic’s bedroom window. He learned what time Vic went to bed and that if he stood in the edge of the trees behind Vic’s house, he could see the blonde boy in the bathroom each night. The boy was intriguing and Patrick made sure to be outside of the coffee shop every other day of the week at two and four in the afternoon to watch Vic when he came out for his smoke breaks, sitting outside the coffee shop with a cup in his hand to better blend in with the group of people flocking around the entrance. The boy was so pretty and Patrick admired him from afar day after day, watching how he reacted and interacted with other people, he kept to himself and spent most his time on his own with a pair of white earbuds stuck in each ear. This man was really acting like the perfect prey for any predator that might take an interest. He stayed by himself and took the same path each day, kept the same schedule and always had earbuds in to block out the world. He was predictable, alone, and willingly took away one of his most important senses. Patrick figured it just wasn’t right for someone to be that pretty and oblivious, but he supposed both traits worked in his own favor, so who was he to complain? When life drops a beautiful little thing right before you, ripe and free for your taking, you really shouldn’t question such a generous offer. The day Vic showed up with a bruise blooming over his right cheekbone, Patrick was especially thrilled because everything was clicking into place inside his own head. Of course the boy was so reserved, of course he spent so long here, of course he was poisoning his own body with cigarettes. Someone had hurt the boy and what Patrick couldn’t explain was a welling of anger inside his own chest, somebody had hurt the person that was supposed to be his. Sure, they had never met technically, but Vic was his and somebody else had dared to lay their hands on him. It made his job easier, he knew Vic’s type, all quiet and shy until someone showed them any sort of positive attention. Saying or doing a few of the right things and he could win Vic’s trust over easily. He already knew it’d be amazing as soon as he got Vic to that point, the point where he could do or say anything to him and Vic would stick by his side, all because of the way Patrick looked at him with a seemingly genuine look of adoration on his face. Patrick could play the sweet card for as long as he needed to if he just kept his end prize in mind, he could play all nice for Vic and convince him that he really did care about him, that Patrick was just there to help him and he would never let anybody hurt him ever again. Oh, it would be perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Not a whole lot of different things happened on the days Vic went to dance, the most that happened was he saw a cute dog or went to get coffee. Most days were pretty planned out and routine for him. That was until August came around, a rainy day that required Vic to have his hood up to avoid wetting his cigarette too much on his smoke break, the day was routine enough until the second break when a tall man came creeping towards him with his own hood up. Vic had noticed the man watching him from across the street a few times before, but he had never approached him before. His eyes caught onto Patrick’s a few times as they just stood across the street from one another, both seemingly focused on their own activities-albeit everything they were doing was subconscious as they focused their attention in on each other. Vic was fine with just looking at the odd man from across the street, but then the brunette started towards him and Vic tensed up a bit, though he stayed firmly planted in his spot and just waiting for this other man to say what he wanted from him. “Can I help you?” Vic questioned once the taller boy was close enough that he wouldn’t have to shout his words at him. “Hopefully, pretty boy. Got a light?” The man smiled creepily, tilting his head at him. There was something unsettling about his smile, it set a worrying feeling deep inside of his stomach that a smile should not bring on. “No, I lit this thing with fucking magic.” Vic huffed out and dug into his pocket, clawing out his lighter after a moment and holding it out hesitantly to the other. Patrick smiled appreciatively at the little blonde and let his fingers stroke over Vic’s as he took the lighter from his grip. “Feisty little thing. Got a name, pretty eyes?” He asked as he began lighting his own cigarette, cupping his hand around it and trying a few times through the misty rain. “I go by Vic.” Patrick flashed an even brighter smile down at the blonde haired man. “So your name is as pretty is your face.” Vic barely held back a gag, but he allowed himself to laugh at the comment. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, someone coming up to Vic and trying to chat him up. These were normal comments that people made about him, they were all such generic lines, Vic eventually didn’t even respond to them anymore. Patrick wasn’t like all of the others, though, Patrick was attractive and left an afraid feeling in his chest that was actively fighting against his own morbid curiosity about the taller teenager. “You’re a dancer, huh? If I asked you to, could you give me a lap dance?” Patrick smirked, boxing Vic closer to the wall. Vic looked up at him and tilted his head as he backed away from the man who was approaching him, the warmth of the other’s body pressing towards him felt like it should be scarier than it actually felt for Vic in that moment. “I could, technically, give you a lap dance. Now ask me if I will be giving you a lap dance.” Vic smiled up at him with the most shit-eating grin on his face. “Mh, to think you look so sweet.” Patrick laughed and he couldn’t help but think that this boy was a lot more intriguing than he initially thought he was. He looked so sweet and timid, yet here he was being so feisty towards a stranger who was currently towering over him. “Looks can be deceiving.” Vic hummed and both of their heads turned when the door was opening near the front of the dance studio. “Vic, we’re starting back!” A smaller girl with red hair called out, eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the scene before her, Patrick just grinned and gripped Vic’s wrist in one hand to keep him still. “My name’s Patrick, by the way.” He whispered out to him, dark eyes staring down at him, his smirk widening as Vic pulled away from him and put his cigarette out against the wall. “I’ll see you around, Patrick.” The pat that was left on Patrick’s arm had him laughing as he watched Vic scurry back to the studio, he watched the girl stare at him for a moment after Vic had walked in before turning herself around and letting the door slam on him.


	4. Chapter 4

It became a routine for the pair after their initial meeting, they would meet up during Vic’s smoking breaks, they would just chat and smoke together. Even though it was just about five minutes for each break, Vic always looked forward to seeing the dark-haired man and it felt like a magnetic pull was tugging them towards each other. Vic started coming around the studio more frequently to get to talk to him and Patrick took notice of that, that the smaller man put himself in situations to see him more and more often. Things were going better than Patrick could have ever imagined with Vic and Patrick was forcing their lips together by the fifth time they met up, it instantly made Vic heat up even as Patrick pushed him back against the cold brick of the dance studio. Patrick ended up not being able to keep his hands off of the blonde after Vic hadn’t stopped him once, most the time keeping Vic securely pinned between himself and the wall, his hands on Vic’s waist and sides. He just stroked over his clothed sides gently, even daring to run his fingers beneath the hem of his shirt to pet silky skin occasionally. He kept his touching light and slow with Vic, not wanting to scare the smaller man away from him when they had made so much progress, he couldn’t risk frightening the pretty thing off. Vic never complained or pulled away from the touching, he just mewled and pressed into the hands on his warm body. The pressed into the nails that dug into his skin just on the edge of drawing blood, bared his pale neck to give Patrick room to suck bruises along the perfect, porcelain skin. It made Patrick feel better to see marks littering the boy’s skin, it made him feel like he had some real claim over Vic like he wasn’t just some guy that Vic let touch him. The first few times that Patrick left visible marks on the boy, the red-haired girl he had seen the first started coming out with Vic, she was introduced as Beverly and Patrick wasn’t sure he liked her so much, Vic didn’t let Patrick touch him when she was there. Patrick got fed up with not being able to touch Vic as freely as he wanted to, between the kid being there and being in public. “Come home with me.” He murmured out against the shell of Vic’s ear one day as he hugged him into his arms, preparing to send him back inside the studio. Vic assured him he’d think about it and agreed to when he came out for his second break. It gave Patrick something to look forward too, getting to pull Vic inside the house and past his parents, having the blonde haired man all spread out for him on his bed. Vic was covered in Patrick’s marks and Patrick’s bed smelled of Vic’s cologne by the time he was taking him home the next morning. Vic sneaked silently in through the window of his bedroom and Patrick watched to make sure his princess got into bed safely.


	5. Chapter 5

After the first day of staying the night, Vic was allowing himself to stay over more and more at Patrick’s, as much as he thought he could without his parents beginning to notice that he wasn’t returning home until the next morning. It didn’t take very long before Patrick took notice of the fact that Vic had a hard time getting to sleep and an even harder time staying asleep, he tossed and turned all throughout the night. He supposed it was fine until he ended up being kicked in the side in the middle of the night, nearly tumbling out of the bed as he was startled awake. Instead of talking to Vic that night, he just grumbled and pulled himself back towards the center of the bed, tugging Vic to his chest and allowing himself to wrap around Vic to keep him still for the rest of the night. The next morning, Vic looked at him with tired eyes over breakfast and Patrick watched him carefully. “You should let me help you sleep.” He said suddenly as Vic was taking a sip of coffee, earning him a cock of the boy’s head. “Help me how…?” He asked skeptically and Patrick gave him the most reassuring smile he could conjure up. “Just let me massage your back, we’ll see if that helps you relax a little bit, hm?” He lied and Vic beamed at him, nodding his head appreciatively at the offer. “That sounds amazing, thank you.” He murmured, moving to press closer to Patrick’s chair, letting the man wrap an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss against the man’s dark hair. “You should go get dressed, we’re heading out soon,” Patrick told him quietly, letting his hand stroke over Vic’s hip gently for a moment.   
The boy was still clad in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt that belonged to Patrick, both were at least two sizes too big on him and fit perfectly with his mussed up hair and sleepy eyes. At that moment, Patrick wanted nothing more than to just pull him into his lap or pin him down against the dining room table and kiss him senseless. Instead, he settled for watching him walk away, smiling when Vic’s hips swayed as he walked. Patrick thought about that night all day before it finally rolled around and Vic was in his bed once more, the boy dressed in only boxers and laying on his stomach as Patrick massaged lotion into his skin. Vic was completely relaxed and letting out weak noises of pleasure as he fell from consciousness, Patrick had slipped Halcyon into his drink just long enough before that he could get him into bed before he was passing out. “Does it feel good, baby?” Patrick whispered, ducking down from where he was knelt beside of him to press a gentle kiss to the side of Vic’s neck. “Mhm..” Vic’s foggy brain couldn’t work up much more than that as a response. It only took a few more moments of rubbing before Vic was going completely limp on the bed before Patrick, though Patrick kept massaging even after the fact, just touching his back and shoulders for a few minutes. He just marveled at how near porcelain perfect Vic’s skin was, just petting the soft, pale skin before him; it felt amazing that all of this was his, Vic was all his and there was nothing that Patrick couldn’t do to him right now.  
There was nothing that would stop him from doing whatever he wanted to do to him. Patrick couldn’t resist moving his head down beside of Vic’s neck once more, biting down and beginning to suck a dark bruise onto the beautiful boy there. Ever so gently, Patrick gripped onto Vic’s sides once he was finished leaving the obvious mark and he was rolling Vic over onto his back. Bleach blonde locks fell messily all over his head as it was leaned back against the pillows. “Pretty boy…” Patrick hummed out, stroking a slender finger across Vic’s soft cheek, he looked so much more peaceful and pliant like this. He was limp as he was moved around and Patrick was able to move him about unlike any way he could when Vic was still conscious. Curiously, Patrick let his hand begin to slip lower down Vic’s body, rubbing his knuckles over his collarbone and stroking down his chest, settling over his soft stomach. The boy wasn’t fat by any means, but he had no muscle to him either, he was all soft skin and still-forming curves. He would fill out in good time, he was getting close to the time he should be hitting his growth spurt, he would grow into himself.   
Patrick had stopped growing himself and stopped at just under six feet, though he was sure Vic wouldn’t get close to that tall, considering how small he was right now. The thought made him happy, keeping Vic small and delicate forever, he was perfect how he was now and he didn’t want any of that to change. Every part of Vic was small and cute, though he was even more dwarfed by Patrick’s large hands on him and his height in comparison. Patrick had a good fifteen inches of height on Vic and he loved it, he could easily overpower Vic and it felt amazing to tower over him like he did when they kissed. Those times when he had to lean down and Vic still had to lean up to connect their lips, he lived for those moments. Crawling over top of his smaller lover, he pressed a gentle kiss to his pale lips, the boy was completely still beneath him aside from the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. The boy just laid there while Patrick touched and kissed his skin, his hands stroking over his sides and his lips finding his neck now. He was careful not to leave any more marks on his skin, one or two could be explained away, more than that would lead to questions when Vic woke up in the morning. Patrick couldn’t let him find out about this, not just yet anyway, he had so much more in mind he wanted to try before Vic knew about any of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Most weekends, Vic would sleep in for hours later than he normally would if he had to get up for school, he usually woke up near noon and would lay in bed for hours after that before he was getting up. It was odd when he was being awakened nearing eight in the morning, on a Saturday no less, with the morning sun flitting lightly through his cracked blinds and reaching across his face like tree branches in the moonlight. He woke to a slightly wrinkled and soft hand on his bare shoulder, shaking him awake gently, his mother cooing over him. "Vicki? Vicki, darling. Wake up, honey, I need to talk to you." His mother said gently, humming the words lightly as she looked down at the blonde haired child. With a yawn, he sat up slowly and began rubbing the sleep from his light eyes, both squinted and lightly red from the sleep he had just come from. Tara watched her baby with a small smile, reaching her hand out to smooth down silken locks of hair that were sticking in every different direction. "What is it, mama?" Vic asked and returned his mother's smile, choosing not to complain about the fingers adjusting his hair, even though he knew he would mess it up again as soon as she left by laying back down.  
"Your father's boss is having a dinner party tomorrow night at seven and we're all expected to be there, I want you to try on the dress I bought you for it. I need to make sure it fits, the shoes too." She told him, continuing to fix his hair and he froze up a bit. He had plans with Patrick tomorrow night, they had been planning it for a week now, he was meeting Patrick's friends for the first time. There was no way he could tell his mother that, she would freak out and ban him from seeing the older man, there was no way she'd be okay with him going over to Patrick's house instead of out to that dinner thing with the company. So, he nodded his head weakly instead of arguing about it, but he had no idea how he was going to tell Patrick that he had to skip out on their plans after being so excited about meeting his friends for so long. Patrick just kept telling him that he was sure if they would understand them being together or not, was it because he was a boy? Because of the situation in Vic's pants? He couldn't imagine Patrick telling anyone about Vic naked, though, so he didn't figure it was because of that reason. Patrick never gave a clear answer to it, just that he had to wait a little bit to see if they would be okay meeting Vic.  
"Okay, mama, I'll try them on later." Vic nodded and her, making her smile even more and she was leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead. "Good girl. Make sure to let me see how it fits." She reminded as she got off of his bed, he gave another nod as she walked to the door and slipped out, shutting it behind herself once more. Vic instantly sighed and flopped back into bed, staring at the ceiling as he tried to figure out how to tell Patrick about this new plan. He just hoped that Patrick wouldn't be too upset about him having to skip out on him, he hoped he would understand that he didn't really have a choice in going or not. The sooner, the better, he decided and moved to his closet to grab one of Patrick's oversized hoodies from it, pulling it over his head and slipping out the window-still in his pajama pants from the night before.  
\-----------------------------------   
When Vic was arriving at Patrick's front door, he let out a nervous exhale before knocking sharply a few times and rocking back onto his heels to wait for the door to be opened up to him. "Hey, baby, wasn't expecting you today." Patrick grinned as soon as he was pulling the door open and peering down at the smaller man in front of him, Vic smiled brightly back and pressed into his arms, letting himself be pulled inside. "I just needed to talk to you." Vic beamed up as kisses were being peppered along his jaw and down his neck gently. "So start talking." Patrick murmured against his skin, nipping down lightly to make Vic squirm around beneath his teeth. "I know that-Fuck! I know that we had plans for tomorrow night, but..." Vic tried, hissing every time Patrick's teeth bit down too hard. Patrick pulled away and looked down at him more intensely now, his gaze more of a leer as he raised an eyebrow at him. "But. What." He demanded, half through gritted teeth and Vic's previous nervousness returned as he glanced away from Patrick.   
"My parents need me to come to dinner with them, I'm sorry. I can't get out of it." He whispered, looking down and whimpering when Patrick gripped his chin tightly to force his eyes to meet his, he could almost swear Patrick's eyes had gone darker. "We had plans, don't back out on me, Criss. It's not negotiable." Patrick said firmly, towering over him a bit more than usual. "But my parents-" Vic began before he was being quickly interrupted. "Don't come before me." Patrick hissed out at him, gripping him tighter and Vic nodded as much as he could with tears pricking his eyes. Patrick had brushed a kiss against his lips as Vic decided to fake being sick. When the next day came, Vic had pressed two fingers down his throat to force himself to puke, convincing his mother that he was sick. He got out of the dinner and by seven that night, he was arriving at Patrick's house to meet his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, quick note before this starts; I've been so busy lately and I felt guilty about not updating this, so I wrote up a small chapter to add in that's not really with the storyline. Please let me know what you all think of this. 
> 
> WARNING: this chapter does contain strongly hinted at incest between Patrick and Avery, if that's not your thing, you can skip over this chapter

When your parents are like Patrick's, neglectful and doing their best to just avoid their children, you grow close to your siblings. Little Avery. Lonely Avery who was just shy of turning sixteen with hair that matched Patrick's and big blue eyes that could put the stars themselves to shame. Patrick loved Avery in a way that he didn't love anyone else, not even Vic because Avery was absolutely, unequivocally his and his alone. Nobody else could touch his precious Avery. Everyone knew Avery was Patrick's and that made him ecstatic in a way that he had never experienced with anything else in the dull world. Patrick loved and adores Avery, Avery didn't seem to mind it and never complained about his older brother's controlling tendencies. Sure, he had a load of rules that he was really strict with Avery about, but he never raised his hand nor his voice to Avery, instead taking it out in different ways on different people. Be in bed by ten, never go out without your knife-a gift from Henry, always tell me where you're going and when you'll be back, check in at least once every hour, don't lock your doors, you aren't to associate with anyone other than the gang, and plenty of other semi-crazy rules Patrick expected Avery to follow. When one was broken, Patrick simply kissed Avery's messy hair and reminded him he only did things because he loved him more than life itself. It made Avery's heart hurt and, if Patrick was trying to guilt trip him with it, it was working because the tone his brother used with him made Avery never to want to upset Patrick again. He wasn't blind and could obviously see how much nicer Patrick was to him, he was genuinely friendlier with him and he tried not to think about why exactly Patrick was. He just relished in the kisses that were peppered across his cheeks and forehead, the soft whispers that told him that he was real. He never knew what that meant, but it felt really good when Patrick assured him that he was so real and looked down at him like he was a little god. In Patrick's eyes, he was, they both were. When Patrick had his fingers in Avery's hair and Avery had his arms around his middle, he felt genuine happiness. Only Avery sparked such real feelings in him and it scared Patrick. Only with Avery did he give an honest smile, not one that was creepy and meant to send a shiver of fear up someone's spine, but a bright one that was full of pride and admiration for his precious, perfect Avery.


End file.
